Harry Potter and the Grims Deep Sword
by Krissy6
Summary: This is a new begining for Harry!
1. Home Sweet Home

Harry Potter And the Grims Deep Sword  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
Home Sweet Home  
  
  
  
As night begins to fall on Pivet Drive, Harry was in his little bedroom wondering when he will receive a letter from Ron or Hermione. With only being 2 weeks into summer, he can't wait until 6th year to come. "Bang" Bang", at the door. With a waddle , came Dudley. "Honesty Harry must you sulk over those pitiful creatures, as you call friends". "Those are my friends Dudley and if I were you I'd watch out what you say", said Harry with anger. "Dudley, my sweet dinner is ready", bellowed Aunt Petunia. Dudley smirked at Harry and left downstairs like he hadn't eaten in days. Harry soon followed. As he reached the platform at the bottom of the stairs, he heard some unusual noises, like an animal of some sort.  
"Aunt Petunia, was that a dog?", questioned Harry. Uncle Vernon bellowed, "Yes of course you foolish boy, don't you know what a dog is or do they not exist in your pathetic excuse of a world". "I know what a dog is, but what is one doing here?" asked Harry. "For our protection" squeaked Dudley, "from unpleasant things such as you" Uncle Vernon added. As Harry looked down, he saw this huge furry bear like dog that had a long narrow body, with a small head and monster teeth. This thing was all black with one spot of gray on this tail. Harry soon stepped backwards and questioned, "That's a dog?" "Yes Harry and if you make one false move, he'll eat you up like a cream filled pie" interrupted Dudley.  
Harry felt nervous all throughout dinner, wondering if that monster of a dog would actually try and eat him. Later, after Harry was finished with cleaning up the kitchen, he quickly went upstairs away from that dog, later hearing Dudley named him Fang. What a coincidence that Hagrid had a dog named Fang to. With that thought, he remembered Hogwarts. The only place where he could actually call home.  
A few weeks had pasted and Harry learned how move around the house without facing that dog. With after being a month into summer, Harry still hadn't received any letters from Ron or Hermione. Later that night, Harry was very quiet, trying to make sure that all of the Dursley's were asleep. After hearing a distant snore from Uncle Vernon, Harry went to Hedwig's cage and said, "Now Hedwig, you must be quick and deliver these letter's to Ron and Hermione". Hedwig squeaked and Harry quickly covered her with a blanket. Still hearing the snoring from his Aunt and Uncle's room, he took off the blanket. "You have to be quiet Hedwig" spoke Harry in a soft whisper. He then opened his window and Hedwig flew out and headed of in the direction of Ron's house. Harry still remembers when Uncle Vernon put those bars up before second year. He was thankful that Dumbledore was such a good wizard and made this Uncle take them off. That very next night, about 10 o'clock, he heard this little this TAP, TAP, TAP and sure enough it was Hedwig. She looked awfully tired and Harry quickly let her in. Hedwig sure enough had visited the Weasleys, as Harry smelled chocolate chip cookies. Harry very quietly put Hedwig back in her cage and feed her some food. "Good girl Hedwig" as he put her back into the cage. Sure enough if was from Ron. He opened the bag and about 6 cookies came out and a letter. Harry opened the letter and began to read it as he started on the cookies.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Hope your alright haven't heard from you. I was so trilled when Hedwig showed up. Hope you enjoy the cookies me mum sent for ya, she made me send some. They better be treating you right or I'll come down there and personally wap them. Me mum and dad want to you come and visit as soon as you can. See you soon  
Ron  
  
  
  
Harry felt relieved that he was invited to the Dursleys again, as he popped another cookie in his mouth. " I just hope they let me" Harry thought. Harry Then picked up another letter and it was from Hermione.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hello Harry, I hope your doing well. I was glad to see Hedwig. She looked hungry so I feed her for you, hope you don't mind. I have your birthday gift for you, Hedwig couldn't carry it, so I will give it to you on the train. Good news, I got asked to be a prefect again, isn't that great. Well I gotta go, see you at the train.  
Your Friend,   
Hermione  
  
  
  
After reading these letters, Harry felt better that people actually cared for him. Harry soon went to bed and waited anxiously for the next morning to ask Uncle Vernon if he could visit the Dursleys. Morning soon came and Harry quickly ran downstairs and went over the Uncle Vernon. "Uncle Vernon, can I perhaps leave a little sooner this year, I was invited" with being interrupted by his uncle. " You mean you want to leave here early and we wont see you until next summer" Uncle Vernon asked. "Yes, but" Harry started. "That's fine with me and I appreciate if you could be out tomorrow". Harry just smiled and replied "Of course, I'll write Ron". Harry has never ever wanted to hug his uncle until now. Harry ran upstairs and quickly wrote Ron to come and get him. That night Harry was already packed and was waiting impatiently. The Following night, he heared this motor running and Harry new from that moment it was the flying car. "Hi ya Harry" yelled Ron and behind him was Fred and George. "Hi Ron … Fred… and George". Harry quickly threw his trunk and items in and they were off. No more Dursley's until next year, Harry thought. As they flew off into the sky, Ron turned around and saw this big dog barking at them. "What was that Harry?" Harry replied with ,"You don't want to know."  
BUMP, BUMP, and Harry and Ron woke up. Fred was just landing the car in front of the Weasley house and lets just say, he was never the most graceful driver of the family. "Good thing my stomach wasn't full Fred" Ron hastily told Fred. "Oh don't be such a wimp Ron" George told Ron. They soon walked inside and right when Harry entered the house Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry and Squeezed him tight. "It's been so long Harry, and by the looks of you, you need some fattening up." "I'm fine, really" replied Harry. "Well we can catch up with you when were having breakfast, Harry I'm sure you are hungry." "Yes, mum we all are" Ron Quickly answered. A few minutes later, after they were seated at the table, Ginny came trotting down the stairs. "Harry… you're here already" Ginny questioned. "I guess so" replied Harry. Ginny quickly sat down on the side of Harry before Ron could sit down, making him go to the other side of Harry. "So Ginny", Harry spoke, " This going to be your 5th year, right?" "You actually remembered what year I am in?" Ginny jittery asked. " Well Ron told be a long time ago you were only one year behind us."   
"Yes Ginny so get over it" Ron uttered. Moments later Mr. Weasley walked through the door looking quite messy. "Harry its good to have you back here with us, your staying the rest of the summer, right?" "Yes Sir, if that's ok?", said Harry. Arthur quickly answered " Of course it is my boy, now what's for breakfast?"  
"Oh that reminds me, we were all invited to a dinner and the Minister's House."   
"WHAT" Mrs. Weasley quickly said. "Yes my dear and I said yes" Arthur replied. "I can't believe it, why would you accept". "What's wrong with that, I work in the Ministry and Cornelius Fudge personally asked me". "All right Arthur, said Mrs. Weasley, but we should of discussed it first". "What about Harry, dad?" asked Ron. " Mr. Fudge already told me to bring him". "He really told you I could come" glittered Harry. " But I have nothing to wear". "That's no problem Harry, Just wear your nicest School Robe", Mrs. Weasley said. Ron quickly added, " This is great, all we need is to go to a big ball at the Minister's house and eat nothing but food we can't pronounce and …… That's enough Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Well make the best of it, like we always do". 


	2. Harry's Eye

Chapter 2  
Harry's Eye  
  
  
  
With the sun shining down on Harry's face, he woke with Ron and they went down stairs as usual to get some breakfast from Mrs. Weasley. Harry had already been at the Weasleys house for over a week and they were all dreading the Minister's ball, which was the next evening. Fred and George were only excited because they had plenty of pranks that they could try out. That afternoon Mrs. Weasley made Harry and Ron try on their best robes. "I always hate these fancy things, don't you Harry?" asked Ron. "Well Ron, I've only ever been to the balls at Hogwarts, so I really don't have much experience with these sort of things", replied Harry. That night Harry and Ron entertained themselves by de-imping the garden. Harry and Ron each got bit twice, but had loads of fun throwing them after they got bit. That night Harry and Ron were afraid to fall asleep because they new the faster they fell asleep the faster the dinner would come. Finally after talking for a while and after getting yelled at by Ron's parents to go to sleep, they finally did. They both woke up the next morning to Ginny barging in the room. "Wake up you goons, we have to get ready for the ball", yelled Ginny. "LEAVE US ALONE GINNY", screamed Ron.   
"I hate sisters, they always appreciate these goopy things" said Ron while yawning. "Be nice Ron" as Harry got out of bed, besides maybe well see some of our classmates from Hogwarts". Then out of no where Ron and Harry looked at each other with utter hate and both answered "Malfoy".  
The morning soon turned into the evening and it was time for them to go. "Now you all must be on your very best behavior and no goofing around" Mrs. Weasley told them while looking directly at Fred and George. "We wouldn't think of it mum" George replied, as he batted his eyelashes. They all hoped on there brooms and were off. About after a half an hour on there brooms, they arrived on this huge driveway where other wizards were landing. There were some many other witches and wizards they couldn't believe it. "Come on everyone" informed Mr. Weasley and they all followed him upstairs up to this huge two sided door that was a light brown and had brooms engraved all along the doors. Before Mr. Weasley could knock, this old looking man that looked like he had a stick up his back asked, "Your last name sir?" "Oh certainly it's Weasley" replied Mr. Weasley. "Very well then (with a dry voice), do come in". They all entered and when they were all inside they all noticed how huge the house was. "The ceiling must be 50 feet tall" said Ron. "Actually its 41 feet" replied Cornelius Fudge. "Oh Minister, this is my family along with" Cornelius interrupted, "Oh yes, Harry and I have already met several times". " Yes, how are you Minister?" "Very well and you Harry?" "Perfect, since I have been at the Weasleys house" Harry replied. "Well that's great Harry, now all of you come in and enjoy yourselves, now all the other children are all outside having fun, you children should all join them. I will see you later Mr. And Mrs. Weasley" and Cornelius Fudge left into the dinning room.   
As they were all taking off there coats, a Blond headed girl came in from the dining area and was quite beautiful to Harry's eyes. She wore a long golden dress that went to the floor and her long blond hair was up in a crown. "Oh Emma, how good to see you again, are you looking towards your last year?" "Oh yes Mr. Weasley, 7th year at Hogwarts is going to be so much fun" Ron and Harry both looked at each other . " I don't remember her from Hogwarts, do you Harry?" asked Ron. With no response, Ron asked again, "HARRY" . Harry they turned at Ron and answered " No I don't". From that moment Ron knew that Harry thought the young girl was pretty and unfortunately for Ginny, she also did.  
"These are my sons I told you about, Fred, George and Ron, along with my daughter Ginny." "Oh yes, I think I've seen you three around sometimes. Don't you hang around with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?" "Yeah, that's me alright" answered Ron. Mr. Weasley then added, " Harry is also here". Harry then moved from behind Fred and George. "Oh there he is" added Mrs. Weasley. "Hello" Gazed Harry. " I'm Harry…….. Potter" "I know that my uncle tells me all about you and I've seen you at school before" "Right, (Harry looking embarrassed) who is your uncle then?" "Cornelius Fudge" said Emma. "Your uncle is the Minister of Magic?" Harry quickly asked. " Yeah, its no big deal" she replied. "Well you all enjoy yourselves" As Emma smiled as she looked at Harry. Harry smiled back at her, with Ron getting annoyed.   
Ron's parents went inside the dining area and the rest of them followed some other kids outside towards the other kids there age. "I don't understand, were always gonna be kids, don't they understand that were entering our last year at Hogwarts" Ron angrily spoke. "Don't worry about it Ron, lets go see if we can find anyone we know" Harry replied. "Don't you mean, lets go find that blond girl Emma" sarcastically answered Ron. "That's not what I mean Ron, I mean anyone we know" responded Harry. Ron and Hary looked around, but could find no one they knew or even recognized, not even Malfoy. Then suddenly out of no where, a snitch past them and then a guy and a girl on brooms pasted them like a bolt of lightening. Ron and Harry looked at each other and looked at there surroundings. "Were on a Quiddich field" screamed Harry. "I can't believe it Ron". "This is so cool Harry" Ron ecstatically answered. Then from behind them came the words " Want to play ?" Harry and Ron both turned around and it was Emma. "You play Quiddich?" Harry asked. "I sure do, me dad taught me when I was about ten or so" Emma responded. "Then how come your not on a team?" Ron asked. "Well I'm going to try out this year, I was to slow last year, but I greatly improved since last year" Emma said with integrity. "Wait a minute, which house are you in?" Ron asked with worry. "Gryffindor, where else!" Ron and Harry's worried faces both looked happy. All evening the three of them played Quiddich and had lots of fun. Ron was the beater, Emma was a chaser, and of course Harry played the seeker. All throughout the game Harry always looked at Emma. Harry remembered his last crush fourth year. Cho Chung was her name. But Harry seemed to like her more. Every time she flew by him, his stomach would go all funny. Even though it seemed like about only an hour, Mrs. Weasley came out and told them they needed to come in and eat. They had been playing for almost 3 hours. "As a matter of fact I am rather hungry" Ron said tiredly. Harry made sure that he had gotten a seat next to Emma at dinner. Ron was not happy with this at all. But Ron sure enough enjoyed the meal.   
After dinner it was very late, so Mr.Weasley said it was time to go. Harry was the only one who was unhappy about this. He hadn't been able to talk to Emma at all since they had played Quiddich. Just as the old man gave them their coats (who greeted them at the door) Emma came into the room. Harry rushed over to see her. "Leaving so soon?" asked Emma. "I have to, it's late and Mr. Weasley said so", Harry answered. "Well, we must get to know each other when we get back to Hogwarts" replied Emma. "Yes, that would be nice" nodded Harry. "If it is alright with you,…..yum to you think it was alright if I owled you sometime ?" "Sure…I mean that would be great Harry" Emma happily smiled. Harry wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He has never been able to not talk to girls before like this. "Well then, I guess I will see you at the Hogwarts train, I'll look out for you?" Harry shyly asked Emma. "Not if I look out for you first" Emma Smiled. Ron felt sick after he heared this and rushed over the Harry. "Come on Harry, we have to go now" Ron said as he was leading Harry to the door. As Harry was being pushed out the door by Ron, he said, "Bye" and so did Emma.   
The next morning Ron gave Harry annoyed looks all day long. "Ron, must you be mad?" Harry asked. "Yes I must, all last night, you ignored me for that girl!" "She is not a girl Ron" Harry said aggressively. "Oh really Harry, enlighten me, what is she then?" Harry knew, that Ron knew what he meant, but Ron still asked anyway. "She is a ……. a …… friend". "A friend?" snapped Ron. "I can't believe your trading me over a girl". Harry was so confused. He has never seen Ron so jealous before. "Ron, calm down, I'm not trading you for Emma, I'm just making a new friend, can't I have more than 2 good friends?" said Harry. "Well, I guess so" Ron said madly. That night Ron hardly talked or looked at Harry. After dinner he helped Ginny clear off the table and then Harry went upstairs. He sat on the bed next to Rons. Harry thought long and hard and then decided to write to Emma. But what? Harry didn't even know how to start the letter. Harry finally started to write:  
  
  
Emma,  
How are you doing? I had a really nice time at your uncle's house the other night. I sure hope you try out for the team, your very talented. Your very lucky having a Quiddich field so close to you. You seem like a really nice person and I hope we get to know each other this year. I hope to see you on the train, maybe we can sit by each other.   
Harry Potter 


End file.
